A Dip in the Pool
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Amuto. One-shot. Amu drowns. What is a cat to do?


**A/N: Yeah, another Amuto although I think this one is pretty lame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Zomg! Let's go for a swim!" Amu laughed and dived into the water as Ran, Su, and Miki hung around the side of the pool.

"Amu-Chan, you can do that while we three sunbathe," Ran said while setting up her chair and umbrella with Su preparing drinks and Miki being a lazy bum.

"Suit yourself guys! But this is way better," she splashed some water at them.

"Aye, she might keep doing that to us," Miki assumed, "Let's move to a safer area."

"But, but--," Su started.

"Yeah, I don't want to get wet," Ran agreed, packing her belongings and beginning to float elsewhere.

"Okay, let's go then," Su and the others left to go sunbathe elsewhere.

Amu was swimming and doing all sorts of styles that she's capable of until her leg sudden cramped—at the deep side of the pool too.

"Oh crap!" she swore silently as she struggled in the water.

Knowing Ikuto, the sneaky cat, he's always roaming around or rather stalking Amu.

From the tree he was resting on, he saw the pink-headed girl wiggling and flapping her arms in the water.

"Nya! Ikuto! Look, Amu-Chan is trying to fly in the water," Yoru blinked and remarked.

"Hmm," was all he said as he continued watching her play in the water.

A few seconds later, he saw her sink into the water where bubbles were forming and popping on the surface.

"Hey, where did she go?" Yoru floated down to the pool side where Ikuto jumped down to.

His gaze was fixated to the water where the girl was last since struggling and somewhere among the water; he spotted pink…her body was lifelessly sinking lower to the bottom of the pool.

"I think she drowned," Yoru observed as he looked into the water.

"A troublemaker she is," Ikuto shakes his head.

"Well hurry up and save her!" Yoru exclaimed.

Ikuto nodded and prepared himself as he walked backwards then started running for the pool when he came to a sudden halt.

"Ikuto, what the heck are you doing?"

Ikuto flapped his arms to keep himself from entering the pool as he looked on, terrified of the water.

"Ahh! Nya, you're afraid of the water huh?"

"And you aren't?" Ikuto retorted as he threw a glare at Yoru.

"Well, I am but Ikuto you're partially human," Yoru smirked and crossed his arms, "So go in! Before she dies!" he shouted.

"No way---," Yoru head-butted Ikuto roughly into the water.

Ikuto plunges into the water, feeling a bit queasy…

_I'll get Yoru later,_ he thought as he floated in the water.

Despite his fear of water, he swam deeper into the pool where the unconscious girl was sinking towards the bottom.

He quickly swooped under her and resurfaced above the water,

He gasped once he popped his head out of the water.

"Hooray!" Yoru cheered.

"Nya. Ikuto, you did well!" Yoru smiled happily.

Ikuto swam to the side and he slowly got himself up, pulling Amu up with him.

_This girl is heavy than she looks_, he thought.

He carefully laid her onto the ground and allowed himself to rest for a second or two.

Panting and trying to breathe normally, he performed CPR on her.

He pushed her chest forcefully and placed his lips against her, providing her air.

After a few tries, a spurt of water sprouted out of her mouth.

She lazily opened her eyes and moaned then suddenly snapped her eyes wide open as a scream escaped for her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she scrambled back away from him, trying to find a hiding spot, "you pervert! You were taking advantage of me, weren't you?"

"Hey, I should get thanks for saving you," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu continued on blabbering on and on…

"Aye…let's just go," he got up and started to leave.

"Wait," she said.

"Something I miss?" he whirled his head and asked curiously.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Ahh...and in return for risking my own life, how about a," he poked his lip and daringly suggested, "Kiss, maybe?"

Amu's face turned into a grimace and she spat out, "What makes you think that you deserve something that rewarding? Gee…it was just a dip in the pool."

Ikuto sighed, "Cats don't like the water."

Amu grinned and then walked near the pool, bending down to scoop some water.

She gathered as much water as her palm can hold then tried aiming at Ikuto.

A few drops hit him and growing peevish from her behavior; he darted up close to her and leaned towards her face.

She leaned back so close to the water…it was as if she was going to drop in again.

Lowering himself even more, Amu looked nervously at the water and back at Ikuto, saying, "Erm, Ikuto…if you come any closer, I think we're in for another dip in the water."

Thinking that he was ignoring her, she decided to make the move to get up however, they coincidentally got up together with Amu lifting herself up faster, she accidentally brushed her lip on his cheek as she was trying to walk around him.

Ikuto flinched back at the contact and eyed at Amu steadily.

Amu gasped as her a blush started crawling on her cheeks.

She jumped behind him nervously and started waving her hands in front of herself, protesting, "That was an accident! I swear."

"Are you sure?" Ikuto couldn't help but smirk.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she asked petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," he teased.

"Ugh! Just think of it as---whatever!" she threw her arms in the air, "I don't care what you think. I'm leaving," Amu gathered her belongings and quickly left.

"Ikuto, what do you think of her peck?" a nosy Yoru asked inquisitively.

"It was horrible. I felt like a crab was pinching my face," Ikuto said flatly and sarcastically.

"Ohh how ironic…I was expecting something else," Yoru twitched his mouth to the side.

"Let's just go. I'm wet," Ikuto said and both of them began walking back.

Somewhere in the back of Ikuto's mind, he thought to himself, _Amu, I will never forget that peck. It may be the first and last, but it made my heart tickle just like how your cheerful face and personality makes my heart flutter as my lips break into a grin. This dip in the pool was actually the greatest experience of them all._

**What did I tell you? :O Review D**


End file.
